


Kidnapped and cooked

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: A blue stick figure and his comrades found my family. Then they decided to pull us out of the ground and shove us into strange pots. I don't know who they are or what they want, but they've killed my sister, my father, and my cousin. I don't know how long it'll be until they eat me. But when they do, it may as well be mercy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kidnapped and cooked

**Author's Note:**

> BAsed off this https://www.wattpad.com/903832547-animator-vs-animation-stuff-cursed-mushroom

It's been three days... Three days since my family was taken.

Three days since three generations of memeshroom have been disrupted by a strange being. Four strange beings to be exact. A blue stick figure and his comrades found my family. Then they decided to pull us out of the ground and shove us into strange pots. I don't know who they are or what they want, but they've killed my sister, my father, and my cousin. I don't know how long it'll be until they eat me. But when they do, it may as well be mercy. I've sat in this godforsaken pot for three agonizing days as I watched my friends and family be cooked alive in boiling water and served in bowls to who-knows-who. I can still smell their flesh in the pot.

I've tried calling for help, but all my screams have been ignored or no one can hear me at this point. I've tried tilting the pot to escape, but every time I fall over I'm picked back up and put back in place. I did this quite a few times before I realized I have no limbs to get me out of this house. All I've decomposed in this home is table scraps and small animals too unfortunate to realize where they are. These people must really care about my existence, memeshroom _is_ a rare delicacy in these parts. I bet they're enjoying this chance to eat such a rare soup.

I can feel my roots shriveling as time passes and I lose my will to hang on. It may be a few more days or weeks until I see the light...

What is this strange blue hand picking me up?

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a joke based off my username what am i doing


End file.
